Clowns, What is it with Clowns?
by Julieshadow
Summary: The aftermath of Sam's encounter with the clowns affects him more than he had lead Dean to believe. Dean takes his mind of off it. *Wincest*


It had been an hour since they had left Wichita and Dean was getting more than a little worried about his little brother.

Sam had barely said two words to him since they had put the town in their rear view mirror and had feigned sleep twenty minutes into the drive. Now however he could tell is brother had genuinely fallen asleep sometime into feigning it.

Dean swung into the parking lot of the Welcome Inn Motel and pulled up near the reception. He took a moment to study Sam's features and didn't like what he saw.

Sam had dark circles under his eyes and his face looked tense even in sleep. There were also the reminders of the fight Sam had had with the two clowns. His brother's lip was swollen and a bruise was making itself known on Sam's jawline.

Dean made a mental note to check Sam for any other injuries his little brother may be concealing once they were booked into a room.

It didn't take long for Dean to check them in using their newest credit card. He was surprised when he returned to the Impala and found that Sam hadn't stirred yet. Sitting back in behind the wheel he left the door close a little louder than necessary and was rewarded when Sam began moving.

"Um... where are we?" Sam asked as he stretched his arms out gingerly in front of him and Dean didn't miss the wince that his brother made as the younger man quickly left his arms fall back down to his sides.

"A few hours from Wichita, thought we'd stop for the night. Think we both could do with some shut eye." Dean informed him as he moved the car pulling it up to the last door at the end of the motel.

"Here, room 22, I'll go get the bags." Dean said handing a weary Sam the key card.

Dean's worry raised another notch as Sam accepted the key with a nod and didn't bitch that he could grab his own bag.

Sam exited the car and headed towards the motel room as Dean went to the trunk and got the two duffle bags and the med kit as he was now certain Sam was hiding something. He closed the trunk and locked up his baby before joining Sam in the room.

Sam was at one of the beds carefully removing his jacket when Dean entered the room shutting the door behind him.

"Hey, you mind if I grab the first shower? This glitter is really starting to get to me." Sam asked as he began toeing off his boots.

"Sure, just as soon as I check you over, it's all yours." Dean replied as he deposited the two bags on his own bed and walked towards Sam with the med kit in hand.

"Dean, I'm fine. I just need a shower and some sleep that's all." Sam sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And you can have both once I make sure your okay. Now take off your shirt Sammy." Dean told him not leaving room for any arguments.

Sam left out a long breath causing the younger man to leave out a small gasp of pain. He wasn't going to win with Dean in protective big brother mode so he decided to do as asked.

"My ribs are bruised but they are not broken." Sam stated as a matter of fact as he removed his shirt and took a seat on the bed.

Dean went over and began inspecting his brother's face and torso. The bruise on his Jaw was now turning an impressive colour of blue and purple and his lip was swollen but Sam had definitely had worse. There was dried blood beneath his nose but it was not broken.

Dean moved down giving his full attention to Sam's ribs. There was bruising starting to show and Dean gently prodded each rib asking his brother to take deep breaths as he did so but as Sam had said nothing was broken.

Dean stood up and studied his brother carefully. Something was not adding up. Dean's hurt little brother senses were never wrong and he knew that something wasn't right.

"Satisfied? Can I go get washed up now please?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Have you slept the last couple of days? Have you been seeing Lucifer again?" Dean asked cautiously.

"What?! No?! I'm fine Dean. I'm just tired. This hunt was- I just need some sleep." Sam said wearily.

Dean thought about it a moment longer before realisation dawned on him.

"The clowns. It's the clown thing isn't it?" Dean asked but it came out as more of a statement.

"Jesus Dean, I'm getting in the shower now." Sam said as he stood up and headed to the bathroom.

"Sam wait. I know something is wrong and if it's not Lucifer and your not injured then this has to be about the clowns. I can see you haven't slept and- Christ have you even eaten the last couple of days?" Dean asked feeling guilty that he hadn't noticed something was wrong before now.

"Dean I said I was fine! Now can you just leave it?!" Sam said defensively.

"No Sammy, I want you to tell why clowns affect you like this. What happened? Tell me please, I just want to help you." Dean told him trying to keep his voice gentle and not let his frustration show.

Sam seemed to deflate a little and took a seat at the small table that was in the room.

"Dean it's an irrational fear of clowns, it's more common than you may think." Sam informed him.

"Sam you don't do irrational fear. And coulrophobia is usually brought on by a traumatic experience in childhood." Dean told him, taking a seat across from the younger man.

Sam gave his brother an inquisitive look not knowing what to say.

"Yes Sam, I can use a search engine. Now you want to tell me what the traumatic experience was?"

Sam continued to stare at his brother and for a moment Dean didn't think Sam was going to tell him. Then Sam began to speak in a low voice.

"It was a couple of weeks after I read dad's journal and you told me monsters were real. Dad had sent you to Bobby's for weapons training since he didn't have to hide it from me any longer. Jefferson had met up with me and Dad for a werewolf hunt and they wanted me out of the way while they went to interview witnesses. So he asked Jefferson to drop me at plucky's." Sam began before taking a minute.

Dean remembered that weekend but from what he could recall everything had gone smoothly. Dad and Jefferson had ganked the werewolf and he had actually had some fun at Bobby's outside of training. Sam was a little distant when they had picked him up but he had been like that for a while after finding out about the whole monsters were real thing.

Dean said nothing as he waited for Sam to continue.

"Dad and I were fighting, I wanted to know more about what was out there and he didn't want to go into it so Jefferson decided to have a little talk with me on the way to plucky's. He basically went on about how I needed to cut dad some slack and that I would learn about it when I was older. When we got to plucky's he told me that all I needed to worry about for now was that some clowns were in disguise and really were evil but as long as I played nice they never made themselves known." Sam continued.

Dean didn't like where this was going but choose to let Sam finish before jumping to that conclusion.

"I was a kid and I know now it was stupid to believe, I mean there was no way dad would have put me in danger but I was upset and pissed off and the idea kind stuck with me. When I went inside I got paranoid and any clown that came near me I freaked and moved away. I ended up sitting out the back of the ball pit trying to stay out of the way until dad came back for me. Then one of the clowns came over to me and asked me why I was alone and wasn't joining in with the fun. I said I wanted to be left alone and stood up to go and he grabbed me, he said that I should play nice with others and join in and I completely lost it. I kicked him hard in the shin and got the hell out of there. Dad found me back in the motel room a few hours later." Sam concluded.

"Jesus, Sammy, I-"Dean tried.

"I know it is stupid but I could never get the idea out of my head and even now clowns still freak me out. I'm sorry. I shouldn't let something so stupid get to me." Sam apologised and Dean could see the genuine upset in his brother's eyes.

Dean stood and went over to his brother putting an arm around him.

"Sammy, I'm the one that's sorry. I left you in those places all the time. Why didn't you tell me?" Dean asked guilt overcoming him.

"Because it's stupid! I'm a grown man and even now I can't stop thinking about the damn clowns in Wichita!" Sam stated as his voice began to waiver.

Dean was at a loss for what to do. There was really no way to fix this. Anything Dean said wouldn't make a difference to Sam's fear but maybe he could make his little brother forget about the stupid clowns for a while. And then tomorrow Dean could track down Jefferson and kick his ass.

Dean lent down and place a gently kiss to Sam's lips.

"How about I get your mind off of clowns for a while." Dean said as he pulled his lover up from his seat.

Sam was pliant and let Dean lead him to the bed. Dean took his lips once more as he gracefully let them both sink onto the mattress. He began opening his brothers Jeans and rolled them along with his brothers boxers down his long legs.

"Move up a bit Sammy." Dean told him as he stood at the foot of the bed removing his own clothing.

He was glad to see that the younger man was now fully erect as he lay sprawled on the bed before him. He climbed up along his brother dropping the lube he had removed from his jeans on the bed.

Dean took his time worshipping his lovers toned body mindful of the bruised ribs. His kisses were gentle not wanting to cause Sam any pain to the swollen lip. He lavished on both nipples nipping and sucking before moving down and taking Sam's arousal in his mouth causing a whimper from the younger man.

Dean grabbed the lube off the comforter and deftly opened it not taking any attention away from the leaking cock in his mouth. Once he had his fingers generously coated in the lubricant he moved his attentions to opening up Sam's puckered entrance.

When he was happy that Sam was ready for him, the older man moved into position and slowly entered the eager hole.

Sam tensed a little before Dean took his brothers precum stained arousal and started gently stroking it. As soon as he felt Sam relax he buried himself balls deep in the perfect ass.

Unlike their usual post hunt sex Dean took his time making slow gently love to his lover all the while stroking Sam to orgasm.

"De… I'm gonna...ahh." Was the only warning Dean got before Sam clinched around him and shot his release up over Dean's hand and his own stomach.

Two more thrusts and Dean was riding out his own release.

The older man collapsed down beside his little brother taking a moment to catch his breath.

"Thank you." Sam whispered and Dean placed a gently kiss to his brothers forehead and drank in the relaxed look now gracing his brothers features.

"Oh no you don't. I now have glitter in places I would rather not think about. Shower first." Dean said patting his brother on the leg.

But it was two late his brother's breathing had already evened out. Dean surveyed his own body and he was right there was glitter glistening all over him.

"Freaking clowns" he mumbled before turning and wrapping his arm protectively over his brother.

The End

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading! I don't normally write Dean/Sam as I tend to stick with RPS so any feedback would be much appreciated *hugs*


End file.
